Problem: A rectangle is $8$ centimeters long. The rectangle is also $4$ centimeters wide. What is its perimeter?
Solution: $8\text{ cm}$ $4\text{ cm}$ The perimeter is the total length of all the sides of the shape added together. Add up the lengths of the sides: $ \text{perimeter} = {4} + {8} + {4} + {8} $ $ \text{perimeter} = 24\text{ cm} $